The start of the blaze
IMPORANT NOTE! if you have not read: the apprentice by: CatsWithStarryFurXx. Then go back and read it! You shouldn't skip ahead from the first book! Summary Birdflight has learned she is special. That she is the blaze that mist lead ThunderClan. But she is warned there is another who wishes to lead, to take her place. And if Birdflight is to make one reckless mistake, this cat will lead. Birdflight must lead ThunderClan. But reason why, why is it so important for her to lead the clan? Imporant characters Birdflight: fluffy pretty light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and chest with light blue eyes and a scar over one of her eyes Acornfall: light brown-and-Ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Wishpool: silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes Frostfang: big gray-white Tom with dark blue eyes Stormblaze: dark gray Tom with black ears and amber eyes Rockstar: black-and-gray Tom with amber eyes (ThunderClan's leader) Cloudlight: pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes (ThunderClan medicine cat) Tabbystripe: big dark tabby Tom with amber eyes (ThundeClan's deputy) Runningpaw: dark tabby Tom with yellow eyes (StarClan cat and Acornfall's brother) Duskpaw: black she-cat with amber eyes Dawnstar: cream she-cat with brown patches and blue eyes chapter 1 Birdflight padded out of the warriors den. Gathering tonight! She thought. Padding up to the fresh kill pile Birdflight picked out a sparrow and carried it onto a fresh plot of grass. Whispers suddenly were spoken, Birdflight perked her ears. "Like she needs to get any fatter!" Whispered Acornfall scornfully "she looks like a queen!" Birdflight bit her lip and just kept eating. "I think her stomach'll expload soon!" Commented Wishpool snickering "I hope so, she's a waste of space in this clan!" Birdflight got up and with a flick of her tail, got ready to go to the gathering. Padding to four trees was torture. Not only were Acornfall and Wishpool commenting on her, but they tripped her and made her look like an idiot. About to claw a cats ears off, Birdflight sat solemnly close to one of the rocks, literally challenging Acornfall and Wishpool to come over. "Got your paws wet recently?" The mew belonged to a cat Birdflight knew. She whipped around. Pinestripe! "Hi." Birdflight meowed shyly. "hey Birdpaw." He meowed "how's it going?" "It's Bird''flight''" started Birdflight "and bad, bullying really isn't a good thing." Suddenly Birdflight looked over Pinestripes shoulder. She saw Acornfall staring at her through narrowed eyes. Letting out a faint hiss, the arrogant tabby turned around. Birdflight shivered, she knew Acornfall would hold it against her. Talking to a Tom from another clan during a gathering, totally in loyal. "What Acornfall did to you wasn't cool at all" hissed Pinestripes angrily "she should be excited from your clan!" Birdflight lookd at her paws "I haven't told anyone this, but. Acornfall and Wishpool beat me up once, I almost died. Then Acornfall shoved me into the river. I haven't told anyone because one: they wouldn't believe me and two, those two would split me in two." Pinestripe looked at her the nodded "I've got your back Birdflight" he breathed "I won't watch anyone hurt you ever." What does he mean? Thought Birdflight does he hate seeing me get bullied? Impossible! He's from another clan! But he is really sweet so... Birdflight trailed off and looked at her paws bluntly "t-thank you." She stammered. Pinestripe got dangerously close "anytime Birdflight." He murmured "I can't stand to watch an amazing cat such as you ever get harmed." Birdflight looked up and blinked "your a good friend Pinestripe." Pinestripe nodded, he opened his jaw to speak but a mew drowned out his voice. "Hey Pinestripe!" It was a gray tabby Tom "come over and see this!" "Coming!" Called Pinestripe as if nothing happened. He's a good liar observed Birdflight and for some reason I get a fire in the pit of my stomach when I talk to him. Do I possibly have a crush on a RiverClan cat? IMPOSSIBLE! chapter 2 Birdflight went home to ThunderClan with butterflies in her stomach. I can't love a RiverClan cat! She thought '' that's unloyal'' Little had Birdflight noticed Acornfall was talking to her. "You talking to your mate Birdy?" She sneered "the ugly Tom from RiverClan?" "He was just saying how not cool it was to shove me in a river!" Cats started to look up at me and Acornfall. The tabby she-cat leaned in. "If you ever tell anyone about that ill make sure you and Pinestripe go straight to the dark forest!" "You know Acornfall maybe you should stick your head in a bees nest in keep it there, no one wants you around!" "Wrong! Stormblaze wants me. In fact I'm expecting kits! And they'll be much better warriors then you" Was Acornfall serious? Kits this early? "We'll at least I'm not caught up in the nursery with kits you ugly disgrace!" With a snort Birdflight stomped away from Acornfall. What and arrogant she-cat! chapter 3 "Have you heard!" Asked a gray tabby named Graywhisper "Acornfall had her kits! Their names are Fallenkit and Brackenkit. Their so cute!" "I don't give two tails about them." The tabby queen had just given birth. But Birdflight had heard they looked nothing like Stormblaze. Did she go off with a Tom from another clan! Thought Birdflight bitterly probably! To be continued....